


Whipped Cream

by FoxxayisGay



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxayisGay/pseuds/FoxxayisGay
Summary: Just some smutty Foxxay.





	Whipped Cream

"Are you done?" Misty whined from their bedroom.

"Give me fine minutes baby!" Cordelia shouted from the room next door while she was checking some applications for Miss Robichaux's academy.

Misty was so horny.  
She was begging for Cordelia's attention all day but she had too much work.

Out of a sudden,while she was waiting for her lover,she came up with something.

Misty got out of the room.The only things she was wearing was an oversized T-shirt,panties and socks.

She headed to the kitchen.

"Ha gotcha!" She exclaimed when she found whipped cream in the fridge.

She took it out and run to their room.

Misty undressed herself,and spilled the cream all over her body.

She was quickening her motions cause she knew that Cordelia's five minutes had passed and she would be on her way.

"Baby?Want me to bring you anything"Cordelia said ,got up from her chair,tossed her glasses on the desk and closed the light.

"Just y'self Dee" Misty answered teasingly.

Misty felt the door opening.

"So you must aching all da- oh!"Cordelia laughed as she entered the room.

Misty bit her lip,she traced a hand over herself and brought it to her mouth.

"You only gave me five minutes Dee"she laughed as she licked her finger.

Cordelia's eyes widened.

"Fuck you're so hot baby" Cordelia said as she she took of her skirt and shirt while staring at her lover's naked body.

Now Cordelia was in her underwear.  
And Misty was getting too excited from only seeing her like this.

The Supreme's look couldn't leave her bare breasts that were covered with whipped cream.

Cordelia leaned closer and took Misty's nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck Dee" the swamp witch moaned.

Misty's hand went to grab Cordelia's ass but she felt her lover taking it away and pinning it on the bed.

"No touching Misty,baby"Cordelia said in a seductive way that brought Misty goosebumps.

"Ngh!Dee please"Misty whimpered under her touch.

Cordelia kept licking Misty's breasts and went down on her belly, circling her bellybutton with her tongue.

"Dee I'm so hot for you" Misty sighed.

"Oh I can see that"Cordelia smirked and licked lightly her clit.

"M-more please" Misty pleaded under the ministrations of her lover.

"Does my good girl want more?"Cordelia asked while she was sucking on her clit.

For one second the Supreme pulled away from her lover's aching core.

She opened the drawer of their nightstand and brought a vibrator to her hands.It was a pink Hitachi "magic wand".

Misty helped Cordelia to free herself from her panties and bra.

Cordelia placed the vibrator between them.Her on top,Misty on bottom and the highest vibration mode between them.

"Damn Dee it feels so good!"Misty said and raised her hips offering more friction.

"Mhmm baby I know"Cordelia moaned and bit her lips so hard that she thought that she was going to rip them off.

They were grinding against one another,moaning each other's names.

"Fuck I'm close Dee"Misty moaned louder.

"Not yet.You'll get to come when I give you permission"Cordelia continued grinding against the vibrator that was pressing on Misty's clit.

Five minutes full of torture for the swamp witch had already passed.She just couldn't hold it any longer.

"P-please can I cum?"she asked and furrowed her brows.

"Yes baby,come with me!"Cordelia almost screamed.

The women climaxed against one another.Their orgasms hit them so hard that the only thing that could do was buckle their hips like never before.

After the came down from their high,Cordelia held Misty and caressed her wild curls.

"Baby that was so great" the Supreme sighed.

"I know right?Worth tha wait"Misty said and kissed Cordelia's neck.

"We made a big mess though baby girl, whipped cream all over the sheets"Cordelia teased.

Misty laughed.

"Oh how much I love my Supreme"she responded and nuzzled against her.

"I love you too babygirl"Cordelia said and closed her eyes, being grateful to have a person like Misty in her life and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked the fic:3Forgive me for any mistakes English is not my native language.


End file.
